


American Pie

by cvsossong



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (or rather super tight American flag boxer briefs), Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Frottage, Getting Together, Lapdance, M/M, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Sexy Thongs, Superhusbands, Tony really needs to stop putting his money where his mouth is, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvsossong/pseuds/cvsossong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a mission that requires Steve to strip down to his underwear. His American flag themed underwear. Tony is very interested.<br/>Sex happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	American Pie

_“So, which one is our target?”_ Clint asked over the comm.

“Didn’t you read the file?” Natasha asked. She pulled up a picture of the latest villain the Avengers were after and sent it to Clint’s phone. “There. _That’s_ Stifler. Don’t shoot anyone else.”

_“Oh. Wait. That guy already went in.”_

Tony rolled his eyes and leaned back in the seat of the van. “Way to go, moron,” he said. “You let a supervillain bent on destroying the country with a weather machine get away.”

_“Look, it’s not my fault! Blame Coulson, that file was long.”_

“Just shut up so we can figure out what we’re going to do next,” Coulson cut in from his place in the front seat. “We need to go in after him.”

“Into a strip club?” Tony grinned. “I’m in.”

“Not you,” Bruce told him. “You’re too public of a figure. People would see you and immediately know something’s up.”

 _“That leaves me out, too,_ ” Clint said. _“Remember that last mission with the giant wasps? My face was on the news for weeks.”_

“That’s because you thought it would be a good idea to ride one,” Steve said. “I can go in. Nat?”

“Taking away Captain America’s strip club virginity? I’m in,” Natasha smirked. She stripped off her jacket efficiently. “Just one problem. We’ll never get in as guests.”

“Why not?” Steve asked.

“That club’s exclusive,” Tony told him. “Only really important people with really large amounts of cash get in that easy.”

“So how are they supposed to get in?” Bruce asked.

Natasha grinned and slipped her shirt off. “That’s easy.”

Bruce blushed and glanced away nervously. Steve went bright red. “You want us to go in as… performers?” he asked in shock.

“Only way to get in there.”

“But… but… we can’t!”

“Oh, come on,” Natasha teased. “No sense letting all that 1940’s innocence get in the way of catching a bad guy.”

Steve was cherry red now, but he stood up and reluctantly took his jacket off. He glanced over at the other teammates.

“Do we really have to… do this… in here?” he asked nervously.

“No time like the present,” Natasha replied. “You can keep your pants on ‘till we get to the alley, if you’re really that prissy about your panties.”

Steve rolled his eyes and stripped his shirt off more confidently now. Tony glanced appreciatively at Steve’s muscles, taut against his skin. “Looking good, Cap,” he whistled. “Thanks for the private show.”

Steve glared at Tony and opened the door to the van. “Clint, we’re going in,” he said over the comm.

_“Wait, this is too good. Star-Spangled-Sweet-and-Innocent is going into a strip club. I feel like I need pictures.”_

Natasha pushed Steve out before he could say anything more and nodded to Tony. “Keep an eye on us, will you?” With that, she was gone.

Tony cracked his knuckles and swiveled around in his chair to face the monitors. “Now, about those pictures,” he smirked.

\--------------------

Steve grimaced as he unbuttoned his pants. “Just… don’t mention anything, okay?” he said to Natasha. She arched an eyebrow but remained silent as he stripped down to his underwear.

It was nice underwear, really. He was pretty sure someone had bought it as a joke and put it in his underwear drawer, but it was really good quality and Steve wasn’t one to waste anything. So, he wore the American flag boxer briefs. He didn’t think anyone would ever actually _see_ them.

Natasha was gracious and hid her smile behind her hand when she saw the briefs. Steve blushed a bit and folded the pants neatly. “Anything else?” he asked. She glanced him up and down and shrugged.

“The shoes have to go,” she replied finally. “Better to go barefoot than in those old man sneakers.”

“Gee, thanks,” Steve deadpanned. He slipped the shoes and socks off, too, until he was standing in his boxer briefs and nothing else. “Happy now?”

“Ecstatic. Chop chop, Spangles.”

The club was crowded and noisy. Steve hated it immediately, but the bouncer let them in without question when Natasha winked and showed off a little. Steve tried to appear half as confident as her as he walked, but everyone was staring at him and it was hot and Steve wasn’t sure they could do this.

“So now what?” he asked nervously as they made their way through the crowd. “Do we just… mingle?”

“We’re supposed to act like we work here,” Natasha replied. “So you have to do what people pay you to do.”

Steve froze. “People… pay us?” he stammered. “To do _what_?”

Natasha shrugged and flashed a grin over her shoulder. “Whatever they ask. Except for sex, of course. You have to have standards.”

“So… like, dances?” Steve glanced around the room and saw several men and women in skimpy outfits dancing on poles or—God forbid—on other people’s _laps_. “Is this what you people normally do for missions?”

“All the time. Just clench up and think of America.” Natasha grabbed his arm and dragged him through the crowd again. “Come on, I see the guy over there.”

“Stifler?” Steve craned his neck until he found the man, sitting comfortable in his booth with a glass of scotch on his table and several half-naked men dancing around him. “How are we ever going to get close enough to him?”

“Well…” Natasha shrugged and nodded towards the men dancing around Stifler. “ _We_ won’t get close to him.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Steve muttered. It wasn’t that he was uncomfortable about walking around naked, it was just… he was walking around naked _in American flag underwear._ And now he was expected to dance? For that guy? In his underwear?

Still, Stifler was evil and had to be stopped. If it meant dancing for him to get him alone, then… well. Time to clench up and think of America.

\--------------------

“They’ve been in there a long time,” Bruce said worriedly. Tony glanced at his watch and hummed in agreement.

“Hope they’re not having too much fun,” he grinned. “I’ll bet Cap’s blushing all the way down to his toes right about now.”

Bruce rolled his eyes and scanned through the security camera feeds Tony had managed to hack into. “It’s a shame most of the cameras in that place are broken,” he commented.

“It’s because of the clientele,” Tony replied. “They don’t want people finding out all those high-brow celebrities go and watch naked people dance around. So they ‘accidentally’ break the security cameras’.” The only ones that were working right now were the two in the bathrooms (which, _gross_ ), one at the back door, and one in the VIP lounge. Unfortunately, Stifler wasn’t there.

 _“How are we going to know if something goes down?”_ Clint asked. _“Steve and Tasha took off their comms when they went in.”_

Tony sighed and tucked his own earpiece in. “I’ll go in,” he announced. “Pay my way through the door, find a secluded table, and keep an eye on them.”

“People will notice you,” Bruce protested. “You’ll blow their cover.”

Tony shook his head, already standing. “For all they know, I'm back to my partying, heavily drinking self and want to drink booze and see some strippers. It’s really not hard to trick these people, honestly.” He opened the door of the van and flashed a grin back at the others. “Besides, I can hardly pass up the opportunity to see Steve fumble his way around a strip club, can I?” With that, he shut the door and made his way across the street.

The bouncer let him in without so much as a second glance after Tony tucked a few large bills in his hand. Once inside, he made a beeline for the bar, figuring he at least had to _look_ like he was getting drunk. He ordered a martini and requested a private table near the front.

He’d just managed to sit down and was scanning the room for Stifler when a cool voice murmured over his right shoulder, “What the hell do you think you’re doing, Stark?” Tony turned and grinned at Natasha, who looked about ready to eat him alive.

“No security cameras,” he explained. “I’m your eyes and ears for the night. I’ve still got my comm in, and JARVIS is recording everything from the camera in my button.” He pointed to the button in his shirt pocket and winked.

Natasha rolled her eyes. “You just wanted to come drink and see the strippers,” she accused.

Tony shrugged and glanced around the room again. “A guy can multitask. So, where’s our big baddie?”

“Over there,” Natasha nodded. Tony found him over near the corner of the stage, surrounded by five different barely-dressed men.

“How on earth are you going to get near him? Looks like Mr. Storm-wannabe has a preference for the sausage.”

Natasha sighed at Tony’s choice of words. “Steve’s making his way around the room,” she explained. “Those men are over there because Stifler noticed them dancing for other customers and paid double for them to come over. We figured if Steve put on a good show, Stifler would invite him.”

“Wait, wait, _Steve’s_ putting out right now?” Tony snorted and took a small sip of his drink. He grimaced and set it down. The last thing he wanted was for his alcoholism to rear up at a time like this. “Alright, this I gotta see.”

“He’s at another table now. Just ask for the ‘Golden Boy’ if you want a closer look.” Natasha smirked. “He’s actually not half bad. Enthusiastic, even.”

Tony almost choked on air at that. He glanced around with more fervor, but couldn’t make out Steve in the crowd. He looked back to Natasha to ask where he was now, but she was long gone. Tony shrugged and leaned back in his chair. Might as well enjoy the show in front of him for now.

Half an hour later and Tony still hadn’t found Steve. He stopped a waiter at one point and ordered a water and another drink, even though he hadn’t finished his first one, and asked where he could find the so-called ‘Golden Boy’ in the process.

“Oh, he’s over at table seven,” the waiter replied. “Real popular tonight. I can put you on his list, if you want.”

Tony grinned. “There’s an extra tip in it for you if you can bump me up on that list some.” The waiter grinned back and nodded before moving away.

“Okay, table seven…” Tony started counting, grinning to himself. He could only imagine Steve, blushing madly and fumbling through whatever mediocre moves he’d picked up from the USO girls back during the war. This he really had to—

Tony choked on his water when he found table seven. It was a lone customer, an older man partially hidden in the shadows as he watched the gleaming, golden Adonis in front of him. Tony barely even noticed him.

Steve was _magnificent_. He was grinding against his customer, moving his hips slowly as he worked him over. Someone must have spritzed oil or something on him, because his skin was gleaming in the colored lights. Tony noticed it had a golden sheen to it and vaguely realized that must be where the stage name came from.

 _God_ , Steve looked good. Tony let his eyes wander over every inch of Steve’s body, right down to—wait. Were those… _American flag_ briefs?

Under any other circumstances, Tony would have laughed like a maniac at the sight of Captain America wearing American flag briefs. Tonight, he was pretty sure it was the hottest thing he’d ever seen in his life.

The underwear clung to everything, highlighting every curve on Steve’s body—on Steve’s _ass_ —like they were sewn into his skin. Tony felt his mouth grow dry and adjusted his pants uncomfortably.

The customer Steve was working on was clearly enjoying what he was seeing, as well. Tony wasn’t able to tear his eyes from Steve for more than a second, but he noticed that the man was grinning lewdly and obviously hard. Tony wanted to rip the asshole’s throat out.

Steve finally finished and accepted his tip from the customer—and Tony snorted at the measly amount, Steve deserved _so much_ more than that—and moved over to the manager for his next customer. Tony was suddenly nervous. Christ, had he actually thought it was a good idea to get Steve to come dance for him? It had been some kind of cruel joke on Steve at first, but now Tony wasn’t so sure he could handle all that perfection up close.

Unfortunately, luck didn’t seem to be on his side at the current moment. The manager pointed to his table, and Tony did his best to shrink into the upholstery as Steve walked over.

The supersoldier looked furious. He leaned over the table threateningly, and Tony was suddenly very mindful of the fact that Steve’s cock was _right there_.

“Hey, buddy,” Tony said nervously. Steve just glared.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” he demanded. Tony shifted in his seat and shrugged.

“All the cameras were out, so I'm here—”

Steve cut him off with a quick wave of his hand. “I mean ordering _me,_ ” he clarified. Tony shifted again.

“Oh. That.” He glanced around, hoping for a sudden way out of this conversation. “I didn’t realize… I mean, I just thought…”

Steve sighed and glanced over his shoulder. “Never mind,” he whispered. “Just… I have to get Stifler to invite me over.”

Tony nodded almost frantically. “Yeah, yeah, Natasha said that.”

There was a faint flush on Steve’s cheeks, but otherwise he squared his shoulders. “I can’t believe you’re making me do this, Tony,” he muttered. “Just… I swear to God, if you take pictures…”

“Pictures?” Tony’s voice went up a few octaves. “Pictures of what?”

Steve rolled his eyes and moved around the table. “Christ, Tony.”

With that, he sat squarely on Tony’s lap, one knee on either side of Tony’s hips, and began grinding slowly.

“Wait, what are you— _oh my God,_ what the fuck are you doing?”

“What does it look like I'm doing?” Steve hissed. “I’m trying to get Stifler to invite me over.”

“B-but… you’re doing it on _me_ ,” Tony protested. He flexed and clenched his hands awkwardly, unsure where to put them. “This feels like it’s breaking a lot of ethics codes or something.”

“Gotta do what you gotta do,” Steve replied. He rotated his hips again and placed his hands on the chair back next to Tony’s shoulders. Tony resisted the urge to shiver at the feel of Steve, so close and writhing and _warm_.

“Okay, that’s all well and good, but can’t you do that with someone else?”

Steve rolled his eyes as he rolled his hips. Tony’s head was starting to spin a bit. “You were the one that asked for me, Stark,” he bit out. “God knows why, but you did, and they’ll get suspicious if I don’t give you a dance.”

Tony swallowed and nodded. Why in the hell had he asked for Steve again? Jesus, he had just wanted to see Steve blush. Not… _this._

But there was no way out of it now. Steve had that determined look on his face, and Tony was pretty sure he couldn’t form coherent sentences if he tried at this point, so he just sat back and tried to look anywhere but at Steve.

It was the hardest thing he’d ever done in his life. Steve was glorious, moving like that. The lights were shining down on him in full, and every inch of him was glistening with sweat and oil. Tony definitely noticed the gold sheen on his skin now. If he kept looking at Steve like that, he was definitely going to do something embarrassing in his pants. So he looked at Steve’s face instead.

Which was definitely the wrong idea. Steve was staring down at his hips, focused on his task at hand. He was biting his lower lip in concentration, and his eyes were gleaming from the lights in the club. He looked magnificent. Tony wanted to worship the ground he walked on, wanted to take him apart piece by piece and lay him bare on a bed, wanted to feel Steve’s cock slide into him until he was begging for more—

“Tony,” Steve’s urgent murmur snapped him out of his stupor. He looked up at Steve with wide eyes. “I think Stifler noticed,” Steve continued. “Put your hands on my hips, that should seal the deal.”

Tony swallowed and stared at Steve’s hips, grinding against his thighs with increasing speed. “O-okay,” he stuttered. Ever so gently, he placed his hands on Steve’s hips and gripped lightly. Steve nodded in approval and moved a little closer, until they were almost chest-to-chest. “Umm… when you get over there, what’s the plan?”

Steve shrugged and moved his hands down the chair back until they were next to Tony’s upper arms. “I’ll have to try extra hard to really get him into it,” he explained. “According to the manager, he sometimes pays extra if the dancers go in the back with him for some… private time.” Steve flushed a bit more at that. “I’ll get him alone, Natasha arrives, and we arrest him and take him out the back. Simple.”

“Wait, you’re going to have _sex_ with him just so we can arrest him?” Tony lunged forward in outrage and his groin brushed against Steve’s. He nearly choked on his own spit, but managed to hold it down and glared up at Steve. “Are you out of your mind?”

“Of course I'm not going to have sex with him,” Steve replied calmly. “I’m just going to act like I'm going to have sex with him.”

“B-but… but you can’t!”

Steve arched an eyebrow. “Why not?”

Tony tapped his fingers absently before he realized they were still on Steve’s hips. “You just… can’t,” he repeated. “You’re _Captain America_ , you can’t have sex with someone for money!”

Steve shook his head. “Tonight I'm Steve Rogers, and I'm _pretending_ to have sex with someone.”

“Look, Steve, you just…” Tony sighed and glanced up at the ceiling in a pathetic attempt to avoid looking at Steve’s perfectly sculpted abs. “You just _can’t_ do this, okay? Here, give me a thong, I’ll do it for Christ’s sake.”

“Why is this such a big deal to you?” Steve growled. “You’re paying me for a lap dance, right? It’s basically the same thing.”

“No, I didn’t actually mean…” Christ, Steve was still moving against him, and Tony could feel the oil and glitter against his hands as they rested on Steve’s hips, and—were those briefs getting tighter?

Before Tony could process that, Steve stopped abruptly and stepped off. “Time’s up,” he said sharply. “I’ve gotta go to someone else. Do me a favor and tip me, make it seem like I did a good job.”

There wasn’t enough money in the world for how good of a job Steve had done. Still, Tony fumbled in his trousers pocket, mindful of how uncomfortably tight they were now, and slapped a wad of bills into his hand. Steve nodded and tucked it into the waistband of his briefs, and Tony just about had a heart attack at that.

“I’ll see you back in the van,” Steve said curtly. With that, he slipped off into the crowd and Tony was alone with his thoughts and a raging hard erection.

 _Shit,_ he thought to himself.

\--------------------

Several hours later, after Tony had managed to get his hard-on for Steve under control, he was tapping away at his tablet in his workshop, trying to reconfigure the generator that had malfunctioned at SHIELD headquarters.

“JARVIS, double check the wiring in the mainframe, see if it was a system error or a physical malfunction,” he commanded. As he talked, he opened up the paneling and dug into the engine with both hands. “Come to papa,” he muttered.

“Sir, Captain Rogers is on his way down,” JARVIS announced. Tony froze. He considered jumping out of a window or grabbing the nearest suit and flying to the other side of the world, but before he could put either plan into action the doors slid open and Steve walked in carrying a plate filled with food.

“JARVIS told me you haven’t eaten yet, so I brought you a sandwich and some chips,” Steve said. He set the plate and a mug of coffee down next to Tony and sat on the bench next to him. “What are you working on?”

Tony swallowed uncomfortably, painfully aware of how close Steve was again. “I’m… reconfiguring the emergency generator for SHIELD,” he managed. “Really important, very critical stuff, very time-sensitive and all that—”

“Tony.” Tony paused and turned to stare at Steve when the supersoldier moved forward on the bench until their knees were touching. “Tony, we need to talk.”

“Talk?” Tony squeaked. “What would we need to talk about, everything’s perfectly fine—”

“Tony.”

“Steve.”

Steve sighed and leaned his elbow against the table. “Look, I don’t know why you thought it was a good idea to put your name on the list and get _me_ to give you a lap dance, but it happened and it’s clearly affecting you, so we need to talk this out. So, why did you do it?”

Tony decided feigning innocence was the next best thing. “Do what?”

“Why did you hire me?” Steve demanded. “Why would you sign your name and ask me of all people to come do that for you? I mean, sure it got me in with Stifler, but was it really worth—”

Tony finally decided enough was enough. If he was going to listen to this arduous conversation, he was at least going to put all his cards on the table. He leaned forward, grabbed Steve’s shirt collar, and pressed their lips together.

Which, holy shit. Steve tasted ten times better than he looked, even glistening with oil and glitter like he had been. Steve tasted like coffee and mint and a bit like honey, which Tony imagined that might have been the oil. And of course, that was even hotter.

Steve gasped when their lips first pressed together, but then he leaned into the kiss and gave it his all. Tony moaned at the feel of his lips moving against Tony’s so nicely—God, this was hotter than Steve’s hips grinding against his, Tony was in _way_ too deep now.

Finally, Steve pulled away just barely and blinked at Tony with wide eyes. “Oh,” he murmured.

Tony nodded nervously and licked his lips. “Yeah, I’ve sort of had this, you know, thing for you for a while. Like, a long while. And I just… thought about you, and being able to see you, and I thought you would be all innocent and blushing and I thought that would be really cute and all to see, so I went in but then you were going at it like some grade A porn star and I just… couldn’t help myself, so—”

“Wait.” Steve placed a hand on Tony’s knee and the genius’s mouth immediately stopped working. “You went into the club to see me dance half-naked because you thought I would be _cute_?”

“Sort of?”

Steve smiled and leaned forward to rest his forehead against Tony’s. “So… you were interested in me?”

Tony smiled almost shyly. “Still am,” he confessed. “If… you wanna… do something about that.” God, he felt like a preteen at the prom.

Steve’s smile turned wicked. “I could do something about that,” he murmured. He leaned forward again and brushed his lips just barely over Tony’s. “Especially since I’ve been ‘interested’ in you for a while now, too.”

Tony grinned. “Yeah?”

Steve nodded and brushed his lips over Tony’s again. “Hey, Tony?” he said quietly.

“Yeah?”

“I’m still wearing the underwear.”

Tony shot off the bench so fast he nearly knocked it over. He grabbed Steve’s hand and hauled him out of the workshop and to the elevator. The other man followed willingly, chuckling as they went.

Inside the elevator, Steve pulled Tony flush against him and pressed small, gentle kisses to his lips and down his jaw. Tony’s head was spinning, filled with formulas and mathematical calculations and _oh God Steve felt so good._

“Thanks. You don’t feel too bad yourself,” Steve murmured. Tony blinked up at him and grinned.

“I said that out loud, didn’t I?” he asked. Steve nodded and pressed an affectionate kiss to Tony’s nose. Tony’s head started spinning again.

They managed to make it to the penthouse floor and into Tony’s bedroom without knocking anything highly valuable over, which Tony considered a major win. Steve closed the door behind them, lips locked at the pulse point on Tony’s neck. “Tony,” he whispered. “Please, tell me we’re actually doing this…”

“God, fuck yes,” Tony replied. He was already unbuttoning Steve’s shirt frantically, but he paused and looked up at the other man meaningfully. “I mean, I want… I want more than just tonight, you know,” he said. “If you want it. I mean, I’ll take what I can get, but… if you’re willing, I mean, it’d be nice—”

“ _Yes_ ,” Steve hissed. He kissed Tony again, harder now, and pulled his shirt the rest of the way over his head. Tony let his hands wander down Steve’s chest, marveling at the feel of his muscles moving underneath smooth skin. “God, Tony, I’ve wanted this… forever, you have no idea—”

“Then take,” Tony insisted. He stepped back and stripped his own shirt off, tossing it over his shoulder as he pressed against Steve again. “Take it, you’ve got it, Steve, all of it, _God._ ”

Steve scooped him up by his thighs and deposited him on the bed. He leaned back, staring at Tony appreciatively. Tony flushed and rubbed his hands down his stomach.

“You want a show now?” he asked. Steve grinned and leaned over to nip at Tony’s collarbone. Tony gasped and slid one hand into Steve’s hair. “Christ,” he moaned. “Okay, yeah, it’s time to get our pants off.”

“I agree,” Steve replied. He leaned back on his knees and unbuttoned his jeans. Tony licked his lips and watched as Steve shimmied his hips a bit while he took the pants off.

“Jesus,” Tony breathed. “Those briefs are going to be the death of me.”

Steve grinned and shimmied his hips a bit more. He slid his pants down to his thighs, exposing the briefs completely, and then leaned back over Tony. “Your turn,” he said. Tony grinned and unbuttoned his own jeans.

“Sorry my underwear isn’t quite as ostentatious as yours,” he commented. Steve just grinned and knelt down a bit to trail several kisses down Tony’s abs to the waistline of his pants. Tony finished stripping off his pants and briefs until he was totally naked. Steve kicked his own pants off and, ever so carefully, began to grind his hips down against Tony’s.

Tony gasped when his cock brushed against Steve’s own still-covered cock. “God, yes,” he breathed. “Oh God, Steve, you’re killing me here.”

“Should I take the underwear off?” Steve asked. Tony grinned and hooked a leg over Steve’s thigh, flipping them over so he was on top.

“Not until I get a taste,” he said cheekily. With that, he leaned down and mouthed at Steve’s cock through his briefs.

Steve arched up against his mouth with a soft moan, so Tony tried it again, this time drawing little patterns with his tongue. Steve moaned louder and twisted his fingers in Tony’s hair, pulling just the right amount for Tony to instantly become rock hard.

“Do that again,” Steve groaned. Tony obliged, digging his hands into Steve’s hips when the man arched against his lips. “Nice to know this underwear is so— _ah, fuck—_ so useful sometimes,” he managed.

“You can wear this underwear whenever you want,” Tony murmured. “I’ll buy this underwear in bulk, I’ll make sure you never go anywhere without this underwear for the rest of your life.”

“Whatever— _shit yes_ —whatever you want, Tony,” Steve replied. He pulled Tony back up and underneath him, swinging over so his knees were on either side of Tony’s thighs. “Can we please get down to this? ‘Cause I'm about to lose it if you keep it up like that.”

Tony grinned wickedly and ground his hips up against Steve’s cock. Steve gasped and started grinding back, harder than he’d done at the club. Tony groaned appreciatively.

“Yeah, okay, let’s do this,” he managed. “Lube. Condoms. Top drawer.”

Steve leaned over and grabbed a condom wrapper and tube of lubricant, throwing them on the pillow next to Tony. “How do you want it?” he asked breathlessly.

Tony thought back to his fantasy in the strip club and licked his lips. “You inside me,” he replied. “Please, God, need it now.”

Steve nodded vigorously and grabbed the lube first. He slicked his fingers up, rubbing them together to warm them up, while Tony spread his legs and shifted his hips up to allow Steve access.

Steve leaned down and kissed Tony again, slow and sweet, as he pushed one finger inside. Tony was already writhing against him, pressing back against his finger achingly while he tangled his fingers in the short curls at the nape of Steve’s neck.

“More, please,” he insisted after a minute. Steve grinned and added another finger, crooking them slightly until he pressed against Tony’s prostate.

“ _Fuck,”_ Tony panted. He arched his hips up to grind against Steve’s hard cock—which _still_ had the fucking underwear covering it. “Christ, Steve, _more_.”

Steve kissed down Tony’s jaw and to the pulse point at his neck again. He sucked lightly, then harder when Tony let out a short cry of pleasure. He added a third finger, pressing insistently inside of Tony and hitting his prostate with every stroke. “You feel so good, Tony,” he murmured.

“Mmm,” Tony huffed. “Feel even better if you got inside me.” Steve grinned and pulled his fingers out, fumbling with the condom one-handedly until he managed to rip it open with his teeth.

Steve glanced down at the underwear and raised his eyebrows questioningly at Tony. Tony grinned and reached up to slide the underwear down just enough that Steve’s cock popped out. “That ought to do it,” he murmured.

Steve smirked and kissed Tony again. He rolled the condom on, poured some more lube over his fingers to slick his cock up, and kissed Tony hard while he spread the genius’s thighs and slid the head of his cock inside him.

Tony groaned and leaned his head back. Steve nipped and sucked down his neck and to his collarbone, leaving a trail of bruises as he pressed harder inside the other man. “Oh God, Steve,” Tony murmured. He arched back against Steve’s cock as Steve rubbed his hands up and down Tony’s hips. “God, more, give me all of it,” he begged. “Come on, I can take it, just fuck me, _please_.”

Steve groaned and thrust in until he bottomed out. He ground his hips down, lifting Tony’s hips to allow easier movement. “Ready?” he panted.

“Fuck yes,” Tony replied. Steve grinned and began thrusting into Tony’s ass in earnest.

The room was almost silent, except for the sounds of their skin slapping together and Steve’s harsh breathing as he moved inside Tony. They were kissing openmouthed now, tongues tangled together while they bit at each other’s lips. Tony stroked down Steve’s spine with shaky fingers, lost in the sensations of Steve inside him. He was close, close enough he could feel his toes curling in anticipation. He just needed one thing, one last thing to send him spiraling over the edge—

The edge of Steve’s underwear brushed up against Tony’s cock and he lost it. He came with a cry, wrenching his mouth away from Steve’s so he could pant, “Oh God, fuck _, Steve!”_

Steve followed a few seconds later, freezing inside Tony and shaking with his release. He moaned softly and pressed absent, gentle kisses across Tony’s sweat-damp skin.

“Oh God,” he murmured to himself. Tony nodded in agreement and stroked Steve’s hair back as they came down from their orgasms.

Eventually, Steve moved and pulled out of Tony with a soft sigh. He tied the condom off and tossed it in the trash, then collapsed on the bed next to Tony.

“Wow,” Tony managed. He curled into Steve’s side and lightly traced the outline of Steve’s underwear. “So, yeah, you should wear these more often.”

Steve grinned. “I’ll keep that in mind. In return for one thing.”

“What’s that?”

Steve grabbed Tony’s chin and tilted his head up for a kiss. “Next time I get the lap dance,” he murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of studying for my final exams, and also because I've had this idea floating around for a while and I wanted to write sexytimes with my favorite boys. Also, I saw [these](http://www.amazon.com/Neptio-American-Print-Midcut-Swimsuit/dp/B00JHNTJGW) online and had to do it (even if that's technically a pair of swim trunks).
> 
> (Also, I wrote this at 4 am so I apologize for any mistakes. I promise I'll go back and fix it later.)
> 
> Got an idea for a fic? A prompt you'd like to see? Either leave a comment on this fic OR go to my [tumblr ask box](http://halfway-punk-rock.tumblr.com/ask) and leave it for me. I'd love to hear them!


End file.
